Click
by darkshadows13
Summary: or the Phantom Photographer. Read the story and find out for yourself.


Click

or the phantom photographer

CCCCC

The formalities:

YnM does not belong to me sadly. oh, well. I hope you like the story.

CCCCC

Already late to work Tsuzuki was still asleep stretched out on his bed.**_click._**Tsuzuki looked around drowsily then turned over

and went back to sleep.

CCCCC

"Tsuzuki for being two hours late I am going to have to cut you check again." Tasumi said to the now puppy-Tsuzuki.

"Taaaatttsssuuuummii! I don't have that much money left. Pleeeeeeassse don't cut it."tsuzuki wailed in an extremely high

pitched voice that nearly broke the windows.sigh. "Fine. I won't cut it this time but if your late tomorrow I will be forced to cut it.

Do you understand?" Tatsumi said sternly."Thank you Tasumi." the puppy tsuzuki cried happily.**_click _**"Did you just hear

something?" Tsuzuki said looking around for the source of the noise."What Tsuzuki?" Tasumi said while he stuck something in his

pocket. "Never mind. I gues it was just my imagination." said Tsuzuki too busy looking around to have notice the action. "Where's

Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. "I haven't seen him." "It's his day off today. I will expect your paperwork to be finished by the end of the

day." Tatsumi sid turning around and walking back to his office."But Tatssssssuuummi." Tsuzuki wailed after tatsumi still in puppy

form which made it all all the more painful.(you'd think the windows would have cracked by now.)"No buts Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said

looking back.by the end of today." he said sternly walking down the hall. "Tatsumi's soooo meeeeeaaaann!" Tsuzuki wailed but

Tatsumi had already gone back to his office.sigh. "Might as well go back to the office." Tsuzuki said then stopped mid-step. sniff

sniff. "Is that donuts i smell? I guess my paperwork can wait a little while."he said walking towards the breakroom.

CCCCC

"That Tsuzuki.sigh. It doesn't sound like i'll be getting that paperwork anytime soon." Tasumi sighed as he sat down in his

chair. That was a close one though, he thought as he took out the object he had hidden earlier and placed it on the desk.For a

minute there I thought Tsukuki had spotted it. He opens a drawer and sticks the object inside. Luckily I managed to hide it in time,

he thought as he took out the account and started going back to work.

CCCCC

"Hey Tsuzuki." someone called. "Huh?" Tsuzuki looked around and spotted the person who spoke. "oh, Watari. what is it?" he asked

fearing the scientist might want to experiment on him again. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." Watari said "But

my sweets." Tsuzuki said hoping to escape Watari. He was so close to the breakroom."Your sweets can wait plus if you help me

I'll give you some cinnamon buns that I bought this morning." Watari said knowing that he had him now. Tsuzuki could never

pass up sweets. "Hmm. Ok since sweets are involved" Tsuzuki said following Watari back to his lab. "So what did you want to

talk to me about?" Tsuzuki said stepping into the lab after Watari."well you see I was doing an experiment yesterday when

I kind of accidently spilled some of it on part of your physical. And it kind of ate through the paper. So I'm going to have

to recheck you on certain things." Watari said showing Tsuzuki the folder which contained the paper. (and boy did it

have a hole.) "Whew." Tsuzuki said relieved."Hmm?" said Watari looking up from the new physical sheet he was filling out.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to try one of your experiments on me." tsuzuki said."I will if you tell tasumi

on me." Watari said warningly getting an evil look in his eye. And Tsuzuki knew he would be overjoyed with a chance to experiment

on him_ if _he got the chance. Which Tsuzuki wouldn't if he had a choice.gulp."No I promise not to tell."Tsuzuki said and he meant it. The

last time Watari used him for a guinea pig he had ended up green for a month. "Now I need you to sit right there and take off your shirt."

Watari said indicating a chair in front of him."ok." tsuzuki said taking off his shirt and putting it on his lap. **_click. _**"huh?" Tsuzuki said looking around

for the sound. That sound was beginning to creep him out. "what?" Watari said looking up from the physical sheet he was

writing on. "Did you hear something just now?" Tsuzuki asked wondering if he was just imagining the sound. "Hmm, no. Maybe I

should check your ears too. Ah I created a great potion yesterday that is supposed to enhance hearing but I haven't tested it

yet." Watari said going excitedly to a cabinet and taking out weird looking vials. "Um, no. I'm fine. Um are you done?" Tsuzuki asked waily

hoping he could leave before watari tried something on him. "Yeah i'm done for now." Watari said still looking through stuff in the

cabinet."Um, where are the cinnamon bunss you were talking about? Tsuzuki asked sowly starting towards the door. "Um, on the

table by the door. I haven't found the potion yet though. maybe it's in the other cabinet." Watari said putting the potions back. "oh

well, thats ok I'll just take my sweets and leave." Tsuzuki said hurriedly as he dashed out the door with the sweets in hand.

CCCCC

"Now that was really close. For a minute there I thought he had found out." Watari said running his fingers through his hair.Good thing he just

took the sweets and left. Next time I should plan that more carefully." Watari thought as he went back to the computer and

started typing something in. My plan was almost spoiled. Watari thought. and I can't have that after all the time it took. Luckily

Tsuzuki was more worried I would try to give him something he didn't notice.

CCCCC

I can't do this paperwork. Tsuzuki thought and sighed looking up at the humongous stack of papers. "It's too much.and I finished all my

sweets including the ones Watari gave me." Tsuzuki siaid mournfuly looking at the empty box the cinnamon buns had been

in.Those were especially delicious I have got to get the name of the bakery he got them from, tsuzuki thought, though maybe

later would be a better idea no telling if Watari found that potion he was looking for.sigh. "I wonder what Hisoka is doing right

now." Tsuzuki said looking at the chair Hisoka normally sat in.yawnI guess I could take a little nap, Tsuzuki thought looking at

the clock on the wall.there's still plenty of time to finish paper work later.yawn **_click. _**Tsuzuki though was asleep already so he

didn't hear the sound. "hmmumm...Hisoka. Tsuzuki mumbled getting into a more comfortable position.

CCCCC

In an unkwown park sitting by a tree, a young boy with blond hair and beautiful green eyes was reading a book.ah- achoo! Hisoka

rubbed his nose.I wonder if someone's talking about me, Hisoka thought as he looked back towards his book.Oh well, it's not

like it matters.

CCCCC

"What a tiring day I had." Tsuzuki said yawning at the same time.Didn't even get to finish my paperwork, thought Tsuzuki though

it didn't really suprise him. He rarely ever finished his paperwork.Then a thought occured to tsuzuki.Oh yeah I get to see Hisoka

tomorrow.Yay! He now had a big grin on his face at the thought.**_click. _**"Huh?" Tsuzuki said looking around. Maybe I should have

Watari look at my ears. Tsuzuki mumbled as he walked home.

CCCCC

"Tatsumi, are you going to head home already?" Watari asked poking his head in Tatsumi's office. "Yes." Tatsumi said. "What about you?"

"Are you going to go home or are you going to spend the night in you lab again?" Tatsumi asked. "I'm going to stay I need to fine

tune my potion." Watari said happily. I think I finally got it." "Just don't blow anything up." Tatsumi said as he collected the work he

was going to take home. Watari stuck his tongue out at his comment and left. sigh. "I really have to find some place else to put

it." Tatsumi said looking at the object he had hid under his papers. I don't think Watari saw it. I think from now on I'll leave it at

home, Tatsumi thought looking down at the picture of Watari he held in his hand.

CCCCC

sigh. "Doesn't look like it worked, Watari thought as he was mixing chemicals.I didn't see any reaction whatsoever. I wonder what

went wrong. I thought for sure I had gotten the potion right. I wonder where I went wrong. Maybe if I tweak some of the

ingredients it will work. Though maybe I should stick it in something other than cinnamon buns this time.At least Tsuzuki didn't

realize I had stuck the potion in the sweets I gave him.

CCCCC

"Yes." the earl (?) said turning around to look at his servant Watson(?)."There's someone here to see you." Watson said."Oh good. I thought I

would have to wait all week for these." the earl said skipping towards the door. He opened it and looked at the person waiting outside. The earl took

the photos from him and looked through them. "Thank you." he said delightedly. "well..." the person said holding out his hand."Oh, right. Here's the money."

the earl said handing over an envelope".Nice doing business with you." the earl said as he shut the door. sigh. I can't believe I have

to share this with them. I mean I do all the work, Hisoka thought as he pocketed the money and walked home. I think I'll tell Tatsumi or

Watari that they have to do this next time.

End

I got inspired to do this by watching the third volume. I think it's at the beginning where the earl (?) is looking at pictures of Tsuzuki and it just got me wondering where they came from. Italso got me kind of creeped out that he had pictures of Tsuzuki.(I wonder if Tsuzuki knows.) (Hisoka: probably not.) Well, I hope the story was okay. Please R&R.


End file.
